nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Yang Yo!/Credits
Here are the credits of [[Yin Yang Yo!|''Yin Yang Yo!]] Opening Credits (American Version) '''The Weinstein Company' and Stage 6 Films present in association with NicThic Productions and Frederator Studios a Toho/Vertigo Entertainment production Yin Yang Yo! Opening Credits (Japanese Version) 東邦 プレゼント 関連して ニックティックプロダクションズ そして Frederator Studios A めまい 製造 関連して ステージ6の映画 陰 ヤン よ！ Closing Credits Directed by Bob Boyle Screenplay by Steve Marmel Tony Phillips Mark Ackland Ted Collyer Todd Kauffman Produced by D. A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Executive Producers George Elliott Bart Jennett Roy Lee Steve Marmel Tony Phillips Fred Seibert Bob Weinstein Harvey Weinstein Based on the series created by Bob Boyle Story by Haruki Murakami Steve Marmel Tony Phillips Music by Michael Tavera Edited by Tom Berger Casting by Karen Goora Dialogue Director Steve Marmel Art Director Martin Smith Cast Yin Scott McCord Yang Stephanie Morgenstern Master Yo Martin Roach The Night Master David Hemblen Carl The Evil Cockroach Wizard Jamie Watson Coop Jonathan Wilson Lina Novie Edwards Roger Skelewog Jr. Dwayne Hill Melodia Megan Fahelnbock Additional Voices Jack Angel Bob Bergen Jim Cummings John Cygan Rupert Degas Sandra Dickinson Chris Edgerly Cory Edwards Teresa Ganzel Jason Harris Marieve Herington Sondra James Simon Lipkin Adam Long Lewis MacLeod Jamie Marchi Jessica McDonald Brian Scott McFadden Paige Pollack Jan Rabson Alix Wilton Regan Peter Pamela Rose Dan Russell Kerry Shale Kelly Stables Kari Wahlgren James Kevin Ward Story Storyboard Revisionist Llyn Hunter Editorial Editorial Coordinator Giles Sander Leica Editor Julie Anne Lau Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Visual Development Character Design Supervisor Mark Thornton Character Designers Eddie Hui Rodica Oancea Phil Williams Mitch Manzer Michael Tymochko Jim Bryson Michael McKay Prop Designers Jeff Lyons Robert Barton Location Design Supervisor Brad Graham Location Designers Brian Woods Brian Coughlan Andrew Hickson Background Painters Bill Dunn Maureen Paxton Hsiao Mei Taso Effects Designer Darren Donovan Character Color Stylists Bill Dunn Martin Smith Jeff Lyons Production Production Manager Jason Boyer Digital Coordinator Mara Ancheta Production Coordinators Janelle Momary Steve Walby Talent Coordinator Sara Goldberg Script Coordinator Dawn Connors Assistant Script Coordinator Kathy Cavaiola Continuity Coordinators Patricia Jones Sean Cookson Assembly Editor Paul Telford Asset Manager June Lee Layout Layout Supervisor Layout Artists Animation Animation Director Evan Steacy Lead Animators Christos Katopodis Keith Oliver Jeff Size Animators Stephen Ashley Stephen Baker Ian Blum Paul Brigham Manereet Bunchoo Tara Donovan Scott Glynn Harold Harris Danny Kahan Sharon Kim Kezia Ma Dipesh Mistry Melissa Moniz Jens Pindal Mitch Rose Royston Robinson Bart Sarmazian Stuart Shankly David Shepstone Paul Teglas Joel Van Dyk Supervising Technical Director Alex Teslik III Technical Directors Jezreel M. Carlos II Darren Clark Pamela Palma Phil Bonner Eric Falconer Ian Zamojc Visual Effects Coming soon! Production I.G. Crew 2D Anime Sequences Animation by Production I.G Animation Directors Kyoji Asano Arifumi Imai Tokuyuki Matsutake Animation Producer Katsuji Morishita Animation Executive Producer Mitsuhisa Ishikawa Opening & Ending Sequence Animation Director Yasuomi Umetsu Dream Sequence Animation Director Akitsugu Hisagi First Unit Director Kazuto Nakazawa Second Unit Director Toshihiko Nishikubo Character Design Supervisor Mahiro Maeda Character Designers Takayuki Gotô Tsukasa Kotobuki Daisuke Nakayama Character Designer for The Night Master Tokuyuki Matsutake Prop Designer Atsushi Takeuchi Storyboard Artist Shuichi Kaneko Animation Supervisor Shinya Ohira Key Animators Tomohiro Hirata Kanta Kamei Kazuchika Kise Mahiro Maeda Yuki Nakajima Kanami Sekiguchi Naruhito Sekikawa Kyôko Taketani Emiko Ueno Animation Checker Yutaka Sakamoto Art Directors Minoru Maeda Hiromasa Ogura Assistant Art Director Kenji Kamiyama Background Supervisor Hiroshi Ohno Background Designer Takashi Watabe Background Artist Junko Ina Inbetween Supervisor Maiko Nogami Inbetween Animators Masami Goto Shinya Inoue Hitomi Miyazaki Yuki Nakajima Kotoe Saitou Hitomi Satô Inbetween Checker Reiko Sakai Color Designer Katsue Inoue Digital Paint Artist Emiko Ueno Digital Paint Checker Yuri Okata Special Effects Animator Masahiro Murakami Visual Effects Supervisor Kanta Kamei Visual Effects Artist Shuichi Kaneko CG Director Makoto Endo CG Artist Justin Leach Director of Photography Kazuhiro Yamada Photographer v Yumiko Nakata Editor Junichi Uematsu Production Committee Katsuji Morishita Francesco Prandoni Technical Adviser Junichiro Aki Overseas Production Manager Maki Terashima-Furuta Production Managers Tetsuya Kinoshita Tomoyoshi Koyama Assistant Production Manager Rui Kuroki Post Production Post Production Supervisor Geri Bryan Post Production Coordinators Treasure Rawson Mark Bollinger Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Sound Supervisors Otis Van Osten Melinda Rediger Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Jeff Shiffman Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver ADR Editor Paul McGrath Foley Supervisor Jody Thomas Foley Engineer Trevor Sperry Foley Editor Frank Rinella Original Dialogue Recordists Steven Traub Rob Andres Online Editor Keith Cook Original Dialogue Editors Adam Bolduc Ryan Henwood Re-Recording Mixer Carlos Sanches ADR Loop Group Music Coming soon! Soundtrack Credits Coming soon! Songs "Yin Yang Yo! Theme" Written by Bob Boyle and Guy Moon Performed by Kyle Massey Produced by Tony Phillips Special Thanks Dan Danko Mark Drop Dan Ewald Eric Falconer Rich Fogel David Glasser John Fountain Chad Hicks Bart Jennett Larry Johnson Chip Keyes Bob Keyes Doug Keyes Danielle Koenig Jennifer Muro Van Partible Rajeev Sigamoney Eric Trueheart Sib Ventress Aydrea Walden Phil Walsh Amy Wolfram Final Part of the Credits NO. 48807 Copyright 2010 The Weinstein Company and Stage 6 Films All Rights Reserved Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:NicThic Wiki